rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Red Alice
"Don't run, wolf demons!" ''- Alice'' Biography The descendant of Red Riding Hood, she was once a happy go lucky child with a heart pure as gold and her soul pure as the holy light, she and her family lived happily in a small town in Germany, until the werewolves came and slaughtered the people of their town, including her parents. She was able to escape, she would run and run until shs falls down in fear, she weep for the loss of her parents and her heart began to show something amiss, an ancient power calls toward her and she heed its call. She would walk down in the deepest parts of the wood, bones of werewolves would be seen everywhere. She finally saw what calls her, a gigantic scythe, bearing a crimson glow and a shadowy power, she accepts its call and smiles in anticipation. She hunted down her murderers one by one until all of them died, she then would then think for a moment and decided she will kill all evil to give everyone their happy endings. As she currently is today, she is an insane psychopath that has a taste and have lust over the blood of her foes, particularly their hearts. The reaper itself drived her insane when he held onto it, stealing all of her humanity but she can still act like one. Powers Blood Manipulation - Alice is capable of draining and stealing the life essense of her foes using the scythe she uses, speculated to be a vampiric artifact, it strengthens its wielder by the amount of blood it stole from the user's enemies. Darkness Creation - Alice is capable to wield the darkness and form it to cover herself for escapes and ambushes, but she usually use this to perform slashwaves made out of blood and shadows. One hit by it and the scythe will drain the life essense out of you. Super strength - After gaining the scythe, she has now the strength of ten men and can easily wipe out a group of werewolves. With the scythe in hand, the more blood she spills, the more power she gains by the life essense of her foes. Equipment The Crimson Scourge - No stories were to be told of this ancient and mysterious weapon, but only a few know the truth behind this weapon. Said to be blessed by Death itself, it seeks a host to those who deems it worthy. The weak willed will be food for the scythe while the strong shall have its tremendous powers. Many rumors foretold that it was once one of Red Riding Hood's weapons, knowing the consequence of using the power of the scythe, she held it deep within a forest and placed it on top of a trunk. Those who tried to gain its power got destroyed in the process, until Alice came along, it sensed the blood life of Red Riding Hood flowing through her veins and picked her by choice of matter. Now free from its masterless' world, it seeks to help its master to build the dream of "happy endings".Category:Jedha Category:Females Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:No Center Category:Orphans Category:Chaotic Category:Characters who lost family members